


A Precious Moment

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [1]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Snake-Eyes gets to hold his daughter for the first time.





	A Precious Moment

They had rebuilt the cabin a third time.

They had gotten engaged a second.

Now they had a child for the first.

"Take her." Scarlett motioned Snake-Eyes over with one hand and cradled precious Terrin with the other.

Snake-Eyes walked over to his wife, but shook his head when she nodded to their baby. _I don't want to hurt her,_ he signed.

Scarlett laughed. "You? The Silent Master? Accidently hurt his own daughter? Oh, Snake… Just sit down and support her neck and you'll be fine."

All the nurses watched as Snake-Eyes dragged a chair over, sat down, and took his baby from Scarlett. Scarlett herself gazed intently at her husband's reconstructed face as a slow smile spread across it: a smile of contentment and love. He was happy, and because of the trials he had faced, that was rare.

Terrin woke then and cried with hunger. Snake-Eyes glanced up at Scarlett, plainly worried. Scarlett smiled. "It's not you." She took the baby and started to feed her.

Snake-Eyes stood up and began to patrol the room, never changing pace except to check the windows and door. His hand hovered above the hidden pocket in his jeans that contained shuriken and smoke grenades.

Scarlett nearly burst into tears at how sweet his protectiveness was, at what a promise it was. She knew for sure no harm could come to Terrin without greater harm befalling whoever tried to hurt their precious daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an AO3 account! Woot-woot! I'm working on transferring my works from FFN to here - but only the ones I like and am proud of. Some of the ones I don't might be rewritten after I'm done, but regardless, I'll be removing my FFN account afterward.


End file.
